The Best There Ever Was
by SkyDance64
Summary: Zadie Wells is new to Mayfair High. On her first day, she is knocked over by none other than Kellin Quinn. She quickly becomes good friends with him and his friends. As they grow closer, Zadie starts to realize that her feelings go deeper than friendship for Kellin. Will Kellin feel the same way about her?


I walked into my first day at Mayfair High School. It looked like my last school, so I figured I wouldn't have too much trouble getting around. I found my locker fairly easily and put my books inside, keeping out the ones I needed for my first class. I was just about to shut my locker when someone ran into me and made me drop my books. I bent down to pick them up. When I did, another person bent down to help me.

"Sorry about that. My friend, Justin, pushed me and knocked me into you. Are you okay?" he said. He was about my height and very skinny with brown eyes and soft looking black hair that went down to his shoulders with a slight curl in the locks. His lips looked soft and kissable. I realized that I was staring at him, and I looked away and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me. My name is Zadie, Zadie Wells. What's yours?" I responded.

"Kellin, Kellin Quinn. Let me see your schedule. I want to know if we have any classes together." I handed him my schedule. He smiled and said, "We have our first class and lunch together."

"Awesome," I said, and then remembered that someone else was standing with us. "Hi," I said to him.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"I'm assuming you're the Justin that knocked Kellin into me."

"I am. I didn't realize that he was going to run into you. Sorry."

"No worries. I'm not hurt, and it was an accident. I'm not mad."

Kellin turned to me and said, "We should head to class now if we don't want to be late." I smiled at Justin and walked with Kellin to our first class.

Lunch finally arrived after three classes of me thinking about Kellin. I spotted him at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with Justin and two other guys. I walked over there and sat down next to Kellin.

"You must be the Zadie we've heard so much about," the guy on the other side of Kellin said. "I'm Gabe by the way." I blushed and said hi back. They guy sitting next to Justin introduced himself as Jack, and the guy across from me was Jesse.

"Now you've met the gang. How's your first day been so far?" Kellin said.

"It's been good. Thanks for letting me sit with you guys. I would be sitting alone if it weren't for you."

"We're happy to have you sit with us,' Jack said. I smiled back at all of them.

"After school today, we're going to Kellin's house to hang out for a bit. Do you want to come?" Gabe suggested.

I glanced over at Kellin, and he nodded. "Sure, I would love to go."

I called my mom while I was walking to my car and told her that I was going to a friend's house. I then followed Kellin and the rest of the guys to Kellin's house. Jack, Gabe, and Justin went downstairs while Kellin took me to meet his parents.

His mom smiled at me and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad Kellin has a female friend."

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Quinn. Thank you for letting me come over."

"It's no problem. We love having Kellin's friends over. Let us know if you need anything, okay."

"I will," I replied. I then went downstairs with Kellin to hang out with the guys. We played video games and listened to music. I checked the time, and noticed that it was getting close to dinner time.

"I should head home. It was fun hanging out with all of you," I said. They all said their goodbyes, and Kellin walked me out.

"Thanks for coming over today. I liked that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Kellin gave me a hug and went back inside. I got in my car and drove home.

"I'm home," I said as I walked in the door. I put my bookbag in my room and then went to the kitchen where dinner was almost done cooking. "Glad I didn't miss dinner."

"Ten more minutes and you would have," my mom said. "How was your friend's house?"

"It was really fun. We listened to music and played some video games."

"That sounds nice. Dinner is ready. Can you set the table?"

"Yeah." I set the table, and we sat down to eat.

My dad looked at me and said, "I heard you mention the you played video games. There aren't many girls that play video games."

"I went over to a guy's house today, Dad. His friends were going, and they all invited me to hang out with them." Dad looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything else about it.


End file.
